


Happy Thoughts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King tries not to let anything distress him.





	Happy Thoughts

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King tried to only think happy thoughts. His children always distressed him for various reasons. Not returning from stealing items, stealing wrong items, speaking during lessons, etc. He remembered pet alligators. The Sewer King smiled. *Pretties.* 

The Sewer King walked to two alligators. *Happy thoughts. Don't remember your children.* He continued to smile. The Sewer King began to kneel by the alligators. He scratched their snouts. 

One alligator licked the Sewer King's face. It watched as his smile remained. 

*My pretties never distress me* the Sewer King thought. A frown replaced his smile the minute he remembered remaining with a sick alligator a few days ago. He trembled after the memory of the alligator shutting its eyes and never opening them. Tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes and ran down his face. He sobbed before the alligators tried to comfort him and he refused to smile. *My pretties never distress me.* New tears ran down the Sewer King's face while he sobbed again. Never new happy thoughts.

 

THE END


End file.
